


Bad Decisione With Better Results [TRADUZIONE ITALIANA]

by fandomingchild, fenicedifuoco3



Category: MCND (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Lapdance, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomingchild/pseuds/fandomingchild, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenicedifuoco3/pseuds/fenicedifuoco3
Summary: Suggerire di giocare a obbligo o verità durante una pausa è stata una decisione estremamente stupida.  Ma alla fine, ha portato a qualcosa di buono.  Seongjun potrebbe semplicemente ringraziare Minjae per quella sfida.Credits: @fandomingchild (ao3)Thanks🙏💓
Relationships: Nam Seungmin | BIC/Son Seongjun | Castle J
Kudos: 4





	Bad Decisione With Better Results [TRADUZIONE ITALIANA]

**Author's Note:**

> !!La mia come già scritto in precedenza è SOLO UNA TRADUZIONE!!

Il rap è sorprendentemente sexy quando ne sei esposto a sufficienza.

Seongjun ama guardare gli altri rappare, lo fa sentire un padre orgoglioso; ma osservare Seungmin lo eccita in un modo che nessun altro può fare. Ha sempre un sorriso arrogante sul viso, e se si sta davvero sforzando, si possono intravedere le vene del collo.

Entrambe le cose gli fanno perdere fiato, e quando Seungmin reppa nella tranquillità del dormitorio sente i pantaloni più stretti.

Seongjun, ormai, si è abituato a dover scappare una o due volte durante l'allenamento con la scusa "Devo usare il bagno!" solo per nascondere un'erezione, e non si aspettava che Seungmin gli facesse una lap dance durante gli allenamenti a causa di una sfida proposta da Minjae.  
Col senno di poi, giocare ad obbligo o verità durante una pausa, è stata una decisione terribile da parte di Seongjun.

"A-aspetta, Seungmin, è una buona idea?" sputa mentre l'altro gli si avvicina con un sorriso malizioso e sbilenco.

"Perché non dovrebbe esserlo, Hyung?" risponde Seungmin.  
La sua testa è inclinata innocentemente, ma c'è un intento malvagio nei suoi occhi. Seongjun arrossisce violentemente e cerca una scusa, ma non riesce a trovarne nessuna. O almeno, niente che sarebbe stato in grado di dire in faccia ai membri più giovani e puri.

Seongjun sbuffa incrociando le braccia "Bene. Basta che finisca velocemente"

"Junnie, scegli la musica" chiama Seungmin da sopra la spalla.

Il terrore riempie lo stomaco di Seongjun mentre la voce di Taemin riempie la stanza per gentile concessione di Huijun.  
Mi stanno prendendo in giro. Non sta succedendo davvero, pensò tra sé.  
Sfortunatamente, scoprì che erano molto seri riguardo la sfida nel momento in cui Seungmin, facendo oscillare i fianchi, leccandosi le labbra e con gli occhi bassi, lo trascinò via dal pavimento per metterlo su una sedia. 

Dall'altra parte della stanza, si possono notare Huijun e Minjae che cercano di trattenere le risate, per colpa della sua faccia in preda al panico, tappando gli occhi di Junhyuk.

Seungmin incatenò i suoi occhi con quelli di Seongjun mentre spostava la testa a ritmo per un minuto intero.  
Seonjun perse il respiro quando iniziò a muoversi sopra il suo bacino. All'inizio il suo busto si muoveva lentamente ad ondate, facendo dimenticare a Seongjun che anche gli altri erano presenti mentre si perdeva nello sguardo di Seungmin.  
C'era qualcosa di più profondo di una sfida in corso qui, disse a sé stesso quando Seungmin premette sul suo bacino e gli rivolse lo sguardo più intenso che abbia mai visto nei suoi occhi. 

"Stai fermo Hyung. È solo una sfida" dice Seungmin con uno sguardo beffardo sul volto.

I suoi movimenti accelerano. Seongjun sa benissimo che la sua faccia è a fuoco da quando l'altro ragazzo si è alzato, ed ha praticamente iniziato a grindare sulla sua faccia.

La canzone finisce e Seungmin scende da lui, tuttavia, nel processo, sfiora la spalla di Seongjun mostrandogli la sua erezione mezza dura.  
Può sentire il proprio cazzo svegliarsi nei suoi pantaloni quando Seungmin sorride; non è possibile che quel tocco sia stato un incidente, specialmente con quello sguardo, quel contatto visivo profondo che è durato per tutto il tempo. 

"Hyung!" Minjae chiama con voce cantilenante "Finiamo di esercitarci o cosa?"

Seongjun si prese un momento per scrollarsi di dosso il suo stordimento "Hai ragione, si, Ok, dall'inizio "

La loro pratica terminò presto a causa di Seongjun, che, non concentrandosi finì per inciampare su Huijun, che inciampò in Seungmin che cadde su Minjae, l'ultimo dei quali spostò via i piedi di Junhyuk da sotto di lui mentre si schiantava a terra.  
Alla fine, finirono tutti con i corpi doloranti, ma nulla di così grave come le caviglie contorte di Minjae e Junhyuk.

"Non preoccuparti, Hyung," dice Junhyuk con una risatina a Seongjun mentre si scusa per la decima volta. “Qualunque danza ti abbia fatto Seungmin Hyung sembra ti abbia scioccato. Stai bene?" Seongjun borbottò a bassa voce lasciandolo senza risposta. 

Nel loro dormitorio.

Huijun sta facendo la doccia, Minjae gli sta urlando per aver usato troppa acqua e Junhyuk sta facendo qualcosa nella sua stanza. Seungmin e Seongjun sono sul divano, seduti uno accanto all'altro; la tensione di prima ancora aleggia nell'aria.  
Seongjun rischia dando un'occhiata alla parte inferiore del corpo di Seungmin. Ha ancora un'erezione semi-dura.

"Seungmin" fece le fusa con una sicurezza che prima non c'era, iniziando ad accarezzare la gamba di Seungmin  
"Posso farti un favore?"

"Ehm ... immagino, cosa?" Dice Seungmin apprensivo.

Seongjun ridacchia "Sai, il pagamento per prima" risponde ruotando gli occhi e con una voce sessuale, mentre lasciò scivolare la suoi mano sull'inguine di Seungmin.

Il respiro del ballerino si bloccò dallo stupore, Seongjun quasi si ritrasse, ma prese coraggio avvicinandosi lentamente al più piccolo "Per favore, Hyung" implora Seungmin "Per favore, voglio- ho bisogno di-" Seongjun lo baciò per farlo tacere "Hyung, siamo in pubblico, gli altri potrebbero entrare!"

"Non sembrava che ti importasse prima" ribattè Seoungjun alzandosi dal divano e mettendosi in ginocchio tra le gambe del più piccolo.  
"Ora lascia che Hyung si prenda cura di te."

Seungmin rabbrividì sentendo la pelle di Seongjun a contatto con la sua, mentre gli tirava giù i pantaloni e le mutande, facendogli scappare un piccolo miagolio. Seongjun si rese subito conto che al minimo tocco l'erezione di Seungmin cresceva. Fremeva al solo pensiero di come trarrà vantaggio in futuro da questa sensibilità. Lo accarezzò lungo tutta la sua durezza, prima di mettere la punta del suo cazzo in bocca. 

Seonjun impazzì sentendo tutto il precum di Seungmin diffondersi nella sua gola. Fece entrare il più possibile il cazzo del più giovane in bocca, senza farlo scendere fino alla gola. Seungmin sobbalzò, tutto ciò era troppo per lui.

Il più grande cominciò a muovere la testa lentamente e in modo canzonatorio proprio come Seungmin ha fatto con lui. "Cazzo," gemette il ballerino mentre le mani e la bocca di Seongjun erano impegnate a dargli piacere.

Seongjun vorrebbe veramente stuzzicare ed insultare Seungmin in questo momento, lo vuole davvero, ma non può farlo con un cazzo in bocca, quindi, si accontenta di iniziare andare più in profondità per prendere il cazzo di Seungmin in gola. Seungmin spinse i fianchi verso l'alto sussultano prima che possa, Seongjun stava prendendo respiri profondi cercando il di allargare la sua gola così da poter e centimetro dopo centimetro rilassa la gola e lascia che la lunghezza di Seungmin scenda, i suoi piagnucoli finalmente si trasformano in gemiti.

Seongjun aumentatò la velocità, obbligando Seungmin a portare le sue mani sulla testa del più grande, iniziando a far scontrare la testa di Seongjun con il suo bacino, arrivando quasi a toccargli l'esofago.  
Il più grande sa che Seungmin è vicino dal modo in cui irrigidisce il suo corpo, in oltre, la sua faccia ricoperta di piacere da conferma tutto ciò.  
Seungmin cerca di tirare fuori la sua voce provando di dire qualcosa di sensato,giura che ci sta provando, ma l'unica cosa che riesce a fare è gemere in maniera più acuta.  
Seongjun era fottutamente bravo, e prima che potesse rendersene conto il suo sperma stava colando nella gola del più grande; ma a lui non sembra nemmeno importare, infatti ingoiò tutto e si tolse dal pavimento. 

Seungmin ha un sapore ... Beh, non buono, ma sorprendentemente migliore della maggior parte dei ragazzi con cui è stato. 

Dopo un tenero bacio sulla coscia, Seongjun tira di nuovo su i pantaloni e le mutande di Seungmin, per poi mettersi di nuovo sul divano.

Seungmin è sdraiato lì, ansimante, mentre Seongjun ridacchia. "Oh, merda" dice Seungmin, notando il cazzo di Seongjun in completa erezione, "Dovrei…?"

"Nah. Me ne occuperò più tardi "  
rispose Seongjun. Il più grande riunì le loro labbra in un bacio, percependo Seungmin lamentarsi del sapore del suo stesso sperma. Rimanendo beatamente ignaro che Minjae stesse ascoltando e guardando tutto.  
Ma quelle erano informazioni riservate.


End file.
